


Ciri Finds a Horse

by Slippage



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Play, Animals, Drinking, F/F, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Horses, Other, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slippage/pseuds/Slippage
Summary: Ciri is lost and starving after her escape from the Crones. Desperate for food, and with a young girl at her side, she turns to a horse for the one substance that will save them.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Original Character(s), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Ciri Finds a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea or request for a story, feel free to reach out! I'm always looking for new concepts.
> 
> returnjedi18@tutanota.com

The sun had just dipped below the horizon as the gale picked up force. Trees bending in half from the force of the wind, streaks of lightning briefly illuminating the rain sodden ground.

Nothing could be heard over the din except… Except for an equally thunderous splash as Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon (known to her friends simply as Ciri) fell face-first into a steadily growing puddle.

Pushing herself up with a groan, she let loose with a few choice curses and surveyed her surroundings which quickly revealed a jagged rock no more than a foot away from where she landed.

_“That was close.”_ she wryly remarked, shaking the moisture from her now not so nicely kept white hair. The depression she had fallen into opened towards a wide ravine which fortunately for her lead in the very direction she was headed: anywhere but where she had come from.

Breaking into a light jog, she loosened a few buttons on her blouse in hopes of the wind drying her soaked form, and thought about the series of events that had lead her to this moment.

Fleeing from the Wild Hunt through the forsaken swamps of Velen, she had appropriated the first horse she came across. Her need was great, and the horse seemed abandoned at the time. Unfortunately, the crones the beast belonged to didn’t see things the way she did, and proceeded to hound her with grim spectral voices and set the creatures of their swamp upon her.

She listed the factors of her misfortune off under her breath. _“Wild Hunt, magical crones, drowners, wraiths, this blasted storm… And that stupid fucking horse!”_

She considered herself to be a competent rider, but she had truly met her match with that horse. A stallion from the south he was not, and perhaps it was because of the crones dark magics, but she swore he stumbled every third step he took. All these powers arrayed against her, something had to give… And that’s exactly what happened when the poor excuse for a mode of travel tripped on a root and threw her a dozen feet down into this glorified ditch.

_“I must leave this place.”_ she whispered angrily to herself as she turned a corner. _“Maybe I can find a way to double back or-“_ Her musing was cut short by a shrill cry from above her and a pack of growling creatures in front of her.

A girl, young and terrified, had seemingly been forced up into the relative safety of a tree by five hungry, desperate looking wolves. They turned from their previous target and moved to surround Ciri, who swiftly darted to one side and drew her sword.

_“Can this day get any worse?!”_ she shouted, teleporting forward with a power she still did not fully understand, and plunged her blade into the spine of a very surprised wolf. She moved before the rest got a chance to react, and deftly performed a ballet of death amongst her would be attackers.

In fourteen seconds flat, the growling menaces fell silent, having been sliced, stabbed, and gashed without a second of hesitation. Uncle Vesemir would be proud.

Chest heaving, white breasts straining at their confines, Ciri wiped her sword clean of lupine blood and sheathed it on her back. Casting her eyes up into the tree, she saw the girl standing stock still, mouth agape in amazement.

_“You can come down!”_ she cried, attempting a reassuring tone. Snapping out of her awe, the girl dismounted the tree with a speed that suggested a great deal of practice.

_“Hello there, little one. Are you lost?”_

_“A little, I guess. Are you?”_

The girl spoke with a peasant accent, offsetting Ciri’s own cultured speech. She looked up at the older woman with inquisitive, intelligent eyes.

_“Yes, though also just a little.”_ Ciri said with a smile.

_“Does that mean you know which way to go?”_

Ciri looked at the path ahead, dark and winding, and was reminded of her own journey in this girl’s predicament. _“Not quite. Not yet, but I sure we’ll find the way if we stick together.”_

_“What happened to you?”_ The girl asked, casting a worried gaze at a long vertical cut stretching down Ciri’s left leg. She had ignored it until now, must’ve happened during her fall.

Ciri knelt down to remove the wound from the girl’s view, and also to take weight off the suddenly stinging limb. _“This? Oh this is nothing.”_ A small gasp escaped her however as her leg shifted, betraying the truth.

The girl looked heartily unconvinced, so Ciri changed the subject. _“How did you end up here?”_

_“My father brought me. Told me to follow the trail of treats and eat my fill. He said he would wait, so I started down the trail… Then I saw a butterfly, and I ran to catch it, and I lost my way.”_

Ciri had heard stories about this local custom, but thought it was a wives tale. She should know better, she thought to herself. _“Your father, why did he have you follow the trail?”_

The girl cast her eyes down in shame. _“Because… We had naught to break our fast with.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“I was naughty. Broke a jug.. Spilled all our milk.”_

_“Your parents must’ve been angry.”_

_“Mother said I should be spanked, but father said that’d do no good, too many mouths to feed anyway. Sending me down the trail of treats, that would solve things.”_

The girl looked resigned to her fate, and that made Ciri feel for her more than all her other hardships. She knew what it felt like to be out of options.

_“You and your father - when did you leave home?”_

_“Four days ago… Nothing to eat since then.”_

_“You must be starved! It’s a miracle you climbed that tree as fast as you did…”_

The girl nodded glumly, and Ciri was suddenly reminded of just how long it had been since sheherself last ate. Her witcher training helped prepare her for this, but it must’ve been a week? A week and a half? She would not last much longer at this rate.

Standing up, she examined the flora around her, still covered in the water the storm had delivered. Nothing edible, and in fact, quite a few plants she recognized as poisonous.

_“Of all the ditches to fall into, why the fu-“_

_“What?”_

_“Oh, nothing. Make sure your shoes are tied.”_ Pacing forward a bit, Ciri wracked her brain for a way out of the situation. This ravine likely went on for miles, and was just as likely to be filled with creatures worse than wolves. She could get pretty far against them, but without sustenance she wouldn't last forever. And the girl… She wouldn’t last more than a day or two.

And then realization hit her, and she spun around to the girl. _“When you came down this way, did you see a horse? Black? Annoying disposition?_

The girl thought hard, but her face soon brightened with remembrance, and then confusion. “ _I saw a horse like that, sure! Down the path a ways and to the left I think …But why do we need a horse?”_

Grinning, Ciri motioned the girl to follow her, and set a brisk pace towards what she hoped was their salvation. _“Well first we need a horse to get out of this place before the earth crumbles.”_ The girl nodded vigorously. _“And second… He’ll give us the food we need to not starve.”_

Looking just as confused as before, but also no less hungry, the girl quickly ran to catch up.

***

An hour passed and they arrived. As Ciri cut through a thick thorn bush in their way, she came face to face with the animal she had once hoped to be rid of, but was now overjoyed to find again.

Drinking at the base of a small stream, the horse stood before them. Black and glistening from the recent rain, mane long and flowing, tail gently swishing. He seemed to be the picture of contentment.

_“You gonna carve him up for steak?”_ The girl asked, still not onto Ciri’s plan.

_“Goodness no! Then we wouldn’t have anyway out of here, remember?”_ She said softly. Unstrapping her sword sheath from her back and gently laying it down on the grass at her feet, she the began to unbutton her shirt all the way.

_“What are you doing?!”_ The girl asked, this being the last thing she expected Ciri to do.

_“It’s an old trick I learned from being stuck in the Korath desert.”_ She responded as she undid the last button and slid the white shirt over her head, letting her petit breasts fall free. _“It’s messy though, so you’ll want to remove your clothes or you’ll never get the stain out.”_

The girl was absolutely bewildered, but followed Ciri’s lead and unclasped her smock, allowing it to fall to her feet leaving her in nothing but a pair of moccasins. Ciri nodded in approval and bent over, sliding her riding pants down around her ankles.

Standing up again, she took a moment to calm her breathing, and looked back to see a beet red girl standing behind her. Ciri had inadvertently given her the view of a lifetime, and the poor thing had no idea how to process what was happening.

Chuckling, Ciri patted her on the head. _“Never seen one besides your own, have you?”_ She shook her head. _“That’s okay, this is going to be a day of firsts. Just do what I do, and we’ll be out of here before you know it.”_

She grabbed her empty waterskin, and turning back to the horse, slowly approached it. _“Easy boy… That’s a good, er, horse… I’ll have to give you a name once we’re done… That’s it…”_

Ciri reached out with a soft hand and brushed his mane. For his part, the horse didn’t seem very concerned, far more interested in greener grass than he was used to in the swamp.

_“Alright, that’s the easy part.”_ Squatting down, she motioned the girl to move around to the other side, and slowly approached the source of their salvation.

_“What are we going to do?”_ the girl asked, her eyes still darting between Ciri’s legs and then back to the horse’s bulge in front of them.

_“Have you ever milked a cow?”_ The girl nodded. _“Well, it’s like that, but a bit more work. See those?”_ She pointed towards the horse’s testicals, as big as grapefruits, and hanging inches from their faces. The girl nodded very slowly.

_“I need you to grab them- gently now! Don’t startle him. Use both of your hands and softly… Massage them.”_

_“Massage?”_

_“Rub them, like this.”_ Ciri reached out and clutched a ball. It hardly fit in her hand, but she began to squeeze and pull ever so carefully, and delicately ran her hands around them. The girl gulped and began imitating Ciri’s form.

Unsurprisingly, the horse took a great deal of interest in the sudden fondling of his private parts, and looked back at them with a snort. Ciri had heard this snort before and smiled. They would be all right.

_“You’re doing great, keep it up. See that?”_ She pointed to the shaft that had been slowly extending towards the ground for the past minute, well over a foot long. The question was rhetorical, as neither Ciri nor the girl could keep their eyes off the life giving monstrosity.

_“That’s what’ll give us food, but I have to pull on it a lot for that to happen. Don’t stop rubbing his balls, they love that.”_

The girl said nothing and continued her work in earnest, a ball in each small hand, maintaining a steady rhythm. Ciri nodded proudly and began to work up a rhythm of her own on the now nearly two foot long penis in front of her. Spitting on her palms, she grabbed it with both hands and commenced her assault.

The horse was clearly in ecstasy, breathing heavily and enjoying every second. This wasn’t the first time Ciri had jerked a horse, and it likely wouldn’t be the last. Working up a sweat now, Ciri twisted her hands around the cockhead and slid them feverishly up and down the slick pole. Horse sweat dripped down onto the two girls, falling onto Ciri’s head and mixing with her own sheen before sliding down her breasts and into every crevice of her skin.

The girl was dripping as well, but didn’t seem to notice. A true farmers daughter. The smell was pungent, and Ciri loved it. Blade oil, leather, and the smell of an aroused horse. It reminded her of Kaer Morhen.

The horse was close now, that much was clear from his panting. _“Okay, we’re almost there. Start licking his balls.”_

_“What?! But I-“_

_“No butts, lick his balls or we’ll be at this all day.”_ Not that she’d mind…

Not wanting to stay any longer than necessary, the girl plunged her face into the soft sack, head almost disappearing between the jiggling grapefruits.

_“Good girl! Don’t stop, supper is cumming!”_ Laughing out loud at her own joke, Ciri slid on her back in the pre-cum slick grass until she was staring straight up at the mammoth appendage.

Pausing only a moment to thank the spirits for her extensive experience, she lunged forward and impaled her face a foot deep on the cock, sucking with gusto.

The ravine walls echoed with the sound of slurps and moans, which were then soon joined by the unmistakable whinny of a horse in climax. Ciri heard the equine shout, but was unable to slide the horsemeat fully from her throat before a jet of thick cream was shot straight down into her stomach without allowing her so much as a taste.

Head falling back with a *shlick* sound, Ciri’s face was immediately plastered with horse cum, covering her head completely, in her mouth, up her nose, and soaking her hair. Spluttering and coughing, Ciri rolled her white stained form out from under the horse and grabbed the waterskin a couple feet away.

Time was of the essence now, so she didn’t waste a second in unscrewing it and jammed the opening around the tip of the horsecock, his rivers of cum rapidly filling it up like a balloon.

_“You can pull your face out now!”_ She laughed cheerfully. _“When this fills up put your mouth over the tip and get ready to swallow.”_

The girl, utterly disheveled and covered with horse juice from head to cunt, nodded exhaustedly and got on her knees before the pulsing dick. _“Alright, almost there… Get ready… Now!”_

Ciri pulled the skin away as fast as a viper, wrapped her lips around the opening, and began chugging. The girl meanwhile was doing her best to keep up with the flood, but was loosing the battle. Gulping down at least a gallon of the stuff, she finally had to breathe again, and with a loud *POP* she pulled off and took a quick gasp before getting blasted in the face and falling flat on her back.

_“Grab as much as you can! We don’t know how long we’ll be stuck here!”_ Ciri yelled as she jammed the now empty skin back over the twitching cock, and fell to her knees to begin scooping as much cum from the ground as she could. Reaching over to the practically comatose girl, Ciri propped her up against her breasts and began feeding her what protein rich nutrients she could gather with her hands.

Looking back at the horsecock, she could tell his his orgasm was subsiding, as it was only gently bobbing now and the skin had stopped inflating at about the halfway mark.

Sighing happily, she looked down at the naked and now fast asleep girl in her arms. Gently wiping the cum from her eyes with her fingers, she let the liquid softly drip down between the girl’s parted lips, and into her hungry belly.

_As days go, this one started out pretty fucking terrible,_ she thought _but I think we’ll be alright._ Looking up at the horse that she had once cursed, she marveled that despite being as dumb as he was, he had still saved their lives today.

_“I think I’ll call you… Snowball.”_ And with that, she allowed herself to fall asleep with a facefull of cum and a contented smile.


End file.
